Guardian of the Universe
by Asura435
Summary: The chosen ones had failed, the world was still corrupt as ever and the threat of destruction as certain possibility. It was time for him to return and do his job.
1. Chapter 1

In the vast vacuum of the universe, a dimension removed from the normal world existed beings of power. These beings came in a various sizes, a total of twenty were the size of stars while there were many smaller beings than these with smallest being the size of the earth.

The Large beings were sitting in meditation with no sign of movement; they were like statues while the smaller beings had been locked in eternal combat. Among the Large being beings one sat far away from others while the others sat pointing in his direction, this being was Uzumaki Naruto the Immortal Sage of the past long gone.

He had locked himself in this dimension to fight these invaders whom had tried to erase his world million years ago but he had grown powerful enough to block them off, not strong enough to eradicate them yet. The smaller beings locked in combat were their avatars fighting as they had come to an agreement that fighting with their original body was useless.

The fight was not really important just a time pass as they were getting bored of being locked in. inside his head, Naruto was asleep even in his soul realm as life had come to a stand still for him. Suddenly he opened his eyes and he smiled, "Soon, it will come to an end."

Naruto muttered in melancholic tone as he floated over the landscape that was filled with Nature and a replica of his world.

"I wonder how it has changed."

"It's been so long, though how long it has been is a mystery as time has been irrelevant since then." Naruto muttered as he looked at Konoha with a nostalgic look

"I should probably check it out before I start. I hope little Eva did her job." Naruto said as he remembered the little girl he had picked up and granted power as she wanted to help him

'I hope she didn't suffer.' Naruto thought as he opened a portal in his soul realm and a piece of his soul entered while the majority went back to meditation for the end.

Naruto appeared in an area where he could feel Eva and his spiritual body exited the portal with no problem. He looked at his surroundings and felt the change in the world, 'As expected the previous world had already collapsed because of them but I remember recreating it differently. Did another realm mix with mine?'

He wondered with a calm manner as he didn't really care much but once he opened his senses, he felt things that he abhorred.

"Still the same?"

"Why do they not change for better?"

"I should not have expected anyone else to do my job."

"It would have been better if they were reminded every ten years who is the true master of the world so they don't go beyond the limits." Naruto muttered in tired tone as his soul form teleported

* * *

"Eva" Naruto muttered as he appeared in the Headquarters of UQ and inside Evangeline's office

The woman with blonde hair and a cool appearance shuddered as she heard the voice, "Master." She looked towards him and saw that he had not changed, just like many other times he was using his spiritual body

She had felt lonely many times and had wanted to meet him over the years but that was a long time ago, she had lost herself and forgotten her path. She was ashamed to look at him as she remembered the naïve promise she had made, 'I will carry the burden for you master, please allow me to help.'

"Look at me" Naruto said as he manifested into human body and walked closer to her, he held her chin and made her look up

"Master, I am sorry. I have failed you." Eva said in a guilty tone as she cried

"It's alright, it was wrong of me to give you this responsibility."

Eva felt hurt with his words as they implied she was not worthy of it and her existence was a mistake.

"Don't think too much about it, I don't think anyone was going to do any better." Naruto said as he felt the pain inside her heart and soul

'Poor girl, suffered because of a promise and the conditions I set.'

Eva smiled hearing his words and felt a bit better, 'Master still the same, he cares.'

"Master I had forgotten my task for a time but now I have gathered many people similar to me and gone back to helping the world."

"What happened, why would you need help?"

"Master after you left many strange events had taken place and now this world is in jeopardy because of a being from a different world known as the Mage of beginning." Eva said as she looked down it was not something she was proud of and telling her master that she was not powerful enough to take care of things was worst

"So the world has once again developed enough for beings of greater or equal to your power to be born." Naruto muttered as he sat down on the sofa

Eva nodded with shame but suddenly she felt a pull and she was in Naruto's lap with her original form, "Don't be so sad, it is not something unexpected."

"Even I became powerful through natural means along with help and there were others."

"Even the enemies I fight till now are this strong through training so it is not your fault but mine as I should have provided you with more." Naruto said as he rubbed her head as she melted into his chest remembering the old times

"Father, I missed you so much." Eva hugged him and cried tears of joy that she had held back, even if she felt shame the joy was greater now that he had accepted her mistakes it was all okay

"You are still a little girl, Eva. Don't worry I will take care of it." Naruto said in a gentle manner

"You won't leave again Father" She said as she looked up into his eyes

"I will stay" Naruto replied

'Until the time comes'

"Yuki-Hime sama, your tea" Karin said as she opened the door

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed

Still on the starting chapters as i just picked it up again after being reminded.


	2. Chapter 2

Karin was absolutely livid seeing someone be so fresh with her Yukihime, "Bastard, unhand Mistress." She roared as she attacked with a kick with no weapons on her person.

"You have interesting subordinates Eva" Naruto said with a chuckle as Karin floated in front of him fruitlessly as she couldn't' do anything

"Father, I apologize for her rudeness. She is not used to anyone being close to me and I have never shared your information with others." Eva said in an embarrassed tone

"No worries, I don't care for these little things." Naruto said gently as he rubbed her head like she was a cat and turned to Karin who fell to the floor

"Please bring some coffee for me; I haven't tasted it for some time." Naruto said as the tray that had fallen was fixed along with the tea and it floated to the table

"Yes, Master" Karin replied rigidly and quickly left the room. She took in quick breathes and was completely astonished at what she just learned and saw.

'Mistress has a father and he is still alive, how?'

'Where has he been, leaving her in pain?'

'That bastard I should beat him up for the neglect.' Karin was about to storm in but she remembered the affectionate face of Eva

'I should give them a moment and he was too strong, he didn't care about my presence and he is mistress father.'

She concluded her thoughts and left to get the coffee, she decided that it will be special since he seems to not have been out for long.

* * *

"Continue what other beings have come, I am curios." Naruto said as he poured some tea for Eva

"There are many beings that came to this world since Father's disappearance, True Vampires, werewolves, elves, fairies, wraiths, beast man along with many others." Eva said as she took the tea

"So which one of them is troublesome and which one is the stronger race."

"Well the races aren't really problematic themselves as the only real problems are some of the governments which is a mixed thing and the made of beginning." Eva provided

"Tell me more about this mage, how is she special and how do you rank?" Naruto said as he looked around and analyzed the place

"The True Vampire also called the nobles; many of them are stronger than me though I only know one. She has a unique power that Father will like and she trained me as well. The Mage nobody knows how she appeared but she has an ability that causes her to feel empathy for all living beings which is why she wants to put everything in a paradise like dream. Two people have defeated her but she ended up possessing them." Eva said in a melancholic tone as she remembered the tragedies

"Relax now, I am here." Naruto could feel her pain and patted her head while injecting his powers to make her enter a serene state

"Thank you Father"

"I am quite interested in this mage; we might get along easily if that's the only problem as I can just shut it down." Naruto said with a smile as he remembered similar thing with Kaguya who also wanted to put people in an eternal dream but for a different reason

"Also I should probably thank this Noble who trained you, I am quite ashamed of not having trained you enough." He said in a calm tone

"It is not your fault Father, my chakra mutated with the new atmosphere and turned into this mana causing me to lose most of previous skills. Also you don't have to thank her she forcibly took me in without permission." Eva said in joyous tone as she felt that he cared and feeling his love touched her after so long

"So that's what happened, I didn't feel your chakra so it was weird. Do you want it back?" Naruto asked already knowing the answer but it is better to ask

"I am satisfied with what I have now Father. Sorry." Eva said in a quiet tone as she didn't know how he would take that, would he be okay or would he take that as a slight against his dignity

"Okay" Naruto said with a chuckle at her over thinking and played with her smooth and silky hair

"Do you have any request Eva? I feel like giving you a gift for our reunion." Naruto said as he enjoyed the warmth of another being

'Quite impressive work they have done on this island and so many types of beings living in harmony, a good achievement. Some of them seem to have strange abilities.' Naruto thought as his eyes peered outside

'Should I ask him?'

'Can he bring them back?'

"Father, can you bring back people to life even if they had died for centuries?" Eva asked in a calm tone holding back her expectations

"I can with some arrangements" Naruto said honestly, it would been easy if it was real form but in this fragmented form he would need some things

"Truly?"

"Yes, so what is it?"

"My friends had died prematurely fighting the Mage, I wish for them to return along with the previous heroes." Eva said in a hopeful tone

"As you wish, I will arrange for it once we have taken care of everything."

"Now Eva, I can understand the threats and everything else but why is the world filthier than before?" Naruto's tone shifted to a cold as he talked about the problem

Eva felt herself shake as she knew Naruto would hate a world like this, "Father, I couldn't change it as mortals just didn't learn and you gave the limit not to control or kill them. With this organization we have helped people but it is not enough."

"Did I?"

"Then it's my mistake, we shall fix that. I don't mind erasing few thousands or millions if necessary, we need the world in ideal state." Naruto said in a calm tone as he recovered, he had forgotten as he hadn't put too much importance on that memory

Listening to his words Eva was shocked as he had just said killing people was no problem, 'Father has changed over the years, I remember him being sad over few deaths and now he doesn't even bat eye at the thought.'

"Come in" Naruto muttered as he sensed Karin but along with her was a boy who looked to be around 12 with black hair and he was showing a pained expression seeing Eva in his lap.

"Yukihime" The boy muttered

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment

I just finished the manga also realized that i head read till 100 before.

I had thought the cast was very strong and fast but now i know that the real Naruto would have murdered them casually. They have good abilities though and even real Naruto would get possessed by Mage of beginning as he doesn't have an ability to take her out completely.

Also that time stop ability girl. Lol

Who is your fav?

I definitely thought Negi ended up with Asuna even though i didn't like her but seriously he liked that girl i didn't even remember.

Touta is definitely gonna end of with Eva though i wish it had a harem ending just like i wished for Negi, it just make sense.


	3. Chapter 3

"Touta, you passed." Eva muttered with a happy expression but the scene was not so right inside Touta's head as he knew Eva was older and the man was also an older man

"Who is that?" Touta mustered a smile and asked while inside he didn't understand why he was feeling heaviness

"I am her Master, child. What do you want to say, we are quite busy here?" Naruto said with a teasing smile as he went back to his bad habits, messing with peoples head. He hugged Eva tightly against his chest encompassing her tiny form and she didn't resist

"Her Master, what does that mean?" Touta's voice became softer as he uttered those words

"I own her, she is my property and I can do anything I wish." Naruto said with a wicked smile as he kissed Eva's hair provocatively

"Yukihime is no one's property; get your hands off her." Touta fell for his words and attacked with his sword and just like Karin, he was stuck in mid-air

"Father, why are you playing with the poor kid?" Eva said with a pout as she didn't like playing with Touta's heart

"Because I like the kid and you know why." Naruto whispered into her ear making her blush

"Father?" Touta muttered in disbelief

"Yes, I am her father. I hope you are not hurt, I was just testing your resolve." Naruto said calmly as Karin served the coffee

"Sorry for attacking you." Touta said with an embarrassed look as he fell to the floor

"I wanted that to happen so its fine. You have done well to pass the test." Naruto said as he took a sip of the hot coffee and enjoyed the taste after so long

"Hehe, it was nothing in front of my determination." Touta said with a chuckle as he sat down on the sofa nearby

"You bug, who gave you permission." Karin whispered into Touta's ear as she leaned in

"No problem Karin let him sit and you can also join in." Naruto said as he heard her words

"Father, can you tell us about your adventure after that day." Eva asked curiously, she had always wondered what happened

"It is not that exciting as you had expected, I just fought some alien beings from other dimensions and when it became apparent that it was impossible to save the world. I made a dimensional lock for all of us and we are still trapped there since that day. My enemies are trash in personality but you can say they became strong though work so they do have some admirable qualities; they cultivate power and surpass the limits. My territory has resources they desire along with just having the ambition of total control so this battle happened." Naruto explained in simple words

"Are they really that strong?" Eva wondered

"Yes, we are equal in power mostly but individually they can't fight me. They are enemies beyond your perception so don't worry about them." Naruto said as he patted her head

"How strong is that?" Touta muttered his thoughts showing on his face

"They are big as the sun kid and they have that large energy, what do you think." Naruto raised his eye and said with a smile

"Is that even possible?" He was astounded

"Anything can happen; you are immortal while they are not. For them that is the biggest desire and you already have it when you are insignificant in their eyes."

Touta nodded, "Is it possible for me to become that strong?"

"Yes, you are immortal so one day you can but it will take long, long time. Let's move on from this topic, I want to see the island." Naruto said as he stood up, putting away the cup

"As you wish Father" Eve said courteously

* * *

Naruto and gang toured the island as he was introduced to the people; they were surprised at his existence but acted with respect. At night Eve slept with Naruto for the first time in long time, even though both didn't need sleep.

"You are a really needy little girl, Eve." Naruto said as he brushed her hair, she slept in his embrace and enjoyed his presence as it had been so long since she felt his warmth and felt safe

"Only for Father and it brings me peace." Eve muttered with an affectionate tone

"It must have been hard, I will help so relax from now on."

"Thank you Father"

"So that boy is the one you like." Naruto said teasingly and she jolted in his chest

"No way, he is like a son. The one I like was his Grand Father." Eve denied

"No need to hide, I already know what you feel and you should accept it soon or he might be taken. But I wish to know, why the clone."

"He was supposed to be the solution to our problems; I didn't want to push this on to him but even reality keeps on moving towards it." Eve said in a serious tone as she remembered Negi who had wished for this but Fate had violated that promise into something disgusting

"This Fate guy seems to take the words literally; we need to have a talk." Naruto spoke as he sensed the thought come to the front of her mind

"Will you harm him?"

"Do you want me to?"

"A little"

"Hehe, okay." Naruto chuckled

* * *

"What is the commotion about?" Naruto muttered as he was sitting at the beach in the morning

"Apologies, master Naruto. It's a mission that has caused me to feel a lot invested in it." Karin dressed in a school uniform with sword and guns

"What is it?"

"Children living in the slums are in danger as the idea of slums violates the pureness that the people at the top believe in; they make it disappear so it does not continue to taint their ideal world. Our mission is to protect those people." Karin said in determined tone

"That is truly a disgusting method, go and show them your power." Naruto said as he got up

"Thank you for your encouragement." Karin said as she ran while along the way Touta and Kuromaru

As Naruto stood up, he had felt a disturbance in the space and he disappeared from the beach.

"It is nice to meet you, Witch of the rift." Naruto muttered in a gentle tone as his eyes focused on tall and large woman, wearing a red dress

"What are you?" Dana muttered with seriousness as she felt the being in front of her was too strong to not have been known

'How could we have missed him?'

"I would be called human before but now let's go with Celestial. I have no reason to harm you so relax and I am grateful for you taking care of my daughter, Eve." Naruto said with a smile which charmed her to his presence and she reverted her usual demeanor

"So kitty had such a handsome father" Dana said in loud voice as she flew around Naruto and touching him without permission

"Is that all?" Naruto didn't mind and asked

"Why the hurry, let's have a talk over some tea and biscuits." Dana said invitingly

"I accept your request, I am also curious about your kind." Naruto said as he walked alongside Dana

* * *

"Fate Averruncus, I assume." Naruto muttered as he appeared in the office of the greatest made in the solar system according to the world

"Who?" Fate said in an indifferent tone, inside he was surprised and wary as he looked at the man cautiously

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment

It is actually harder to write this story but slowly it is taking form in my head.

It won't be just Naruto bulldozing through everything, i will make it different

The girls that may end up with him: Karin, Dana, Zazie, Mana


	4. Chapter 4

"Fate Averruncus, I assume." Naruto muttered as he appeared in the office of the greatest made in the solar system according to the world

"Who?" Fate said in an indifferent tone, inside he was surprised and wary as he looked at the man cautiously

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, the father of Yukihime. I am here to talk to you about your actions recently." Naruto said calmly as he sat down on the seat

'Eve's father, how have I never heard of this name?'

'This feeling of power he gives of is like the Mage.' Fate thought as he looked at Naruto and analyzed him

"I am honored, what may be the problem?" Fate enquired as Immortals thought differently who knew what his problem was

"Why do you continue to use clones to do the dirty work of humans?"

"Why do you continue to allow these humans at the top to kill of the poor?"

"Why do you fight Eve?" Naruto asked in an emotionless tone with eyes boring into his soul

"I do all this to cleanse the world Negi left in our care and I fight Eve because she means to harm my friend." Fate managed to mutter with that pressure on his soul

"You are certainly strong and loyal, I like that but your methods are deplorable and what you have accomplished is disgusting. Your friend won't like to see this." Naruto muttered with a calm tone, his voice ringing inside Fate's head and he couldn't ignore the words

"How would you know, I have done so much for this world unlike your failure of a daughter who is emotionally tied to little kids and operates on the same level." Fate retorted with aggression

"I have seen Eve's memories to see what kind of person this Negi was and I can say with confidence I know what he might feel. We are similar people and you are right about my daughter, she is weak and she relied on others for emotional sustenance but that would be my fault for leaving her alone when she was young."

"I know what she planned to do but it is changed, I will help you get your friend back safely but in return start changing the world to the right direction. I do not wish to see the powerful always steeping on the weak." Naruto said as he got up and placed a file

"Read through this and follow along the path, everything will be alright. Also apologies for this action, it's a request from my lovely daughter." Naruto said with a smile

"Huh" Fate muttered as he was holding the file when he was crushed against the floor, his bones cracking from the pressure and he felt like death was on him

Naruto disappeared along with the pain as Fate stood up with no injury, 'He showed he has the power but does he really have the capability to achieve this goal. I will see but let's follow along with his commands and I will meet Eve to check on her again, she is easier to read.' Fate thought as he cleared his suit from the dust

* * *

"Yun Che, the guardian has made a move." In the vastness of space where the humongous beings resided in the caged world Naruto made, two individual conversed within a dream world

"I already noticed, Chu Feng. What do you want?" Yun Che the Chaos Immortal, a being of power that could not be resisted by most beings as he was immune to the elements making the battle purely physical or requires mutated elements

"Are you not going to take action?"

"We can also send a fragment to cause distraction, who knows this guardian might actually have emotions." Che Feng known as the Mad Asura or commonly called the Demonic Emperor said as he floated around Yun Che; both men had exceptional looks and eternal youth

"That would be below my status to use such means; I will fight and win this with my power. If he died without me being able to prove my strength is at the top then I will not be able to love in peace. Leave me be Asura." Yun Che muttered in calm tone as he closed his eyes once again to the beautiful world filled with natural charm

Che Feng just shook his head at the way of this so called Immortal Emperor of his world, 'You certainly die one day for this Yun Che and I will make sure of it.'

Che Feng thought as he removed the connection and separated a piece of him, sending it to the other world. The piece was insignificant in strength that even beings from the world could fight it so it escaped being caught but even without strength, Immortals are a threat as they have vast knowledge.

* * *

"Naruto, I hope you have been doing well." Yun Che said as he appeared in the neutral ground of anyone wishing to approach the Guardian

"It's a surprise; I didn't think you would come to talk." Naruto said with a gentle smile as he lay in a garden looking at the endless sky

"I understand why you would think that but people change." Yun Che chuckled at the reminder, the first they met he had been rude and arrogant which had devolved into the fight which was still going on

"I know people change but can an immortal change, I don't know. So what brings you here, are you guys leaving me alone?" Naruto said calmly as he got into a sitting position

"Naruto I hope you understand we need your world as our world has not the resources we require. We just want to use it for 100 years and we will leave after that, how is that?"

"Yun Che unlike I have not forgotten the value of life, your usage of the cosmic energy and cultivation would kill all life in my territory. I cannot accept such a request, why can't you live with the power you have?"

"Is it not enough?" Naruto muttered in an aggressive tone as he stared into his eyes

"Why do you even care?"

"They are not related to you, you can protect the people you wish so does it matter if everything else dies. They will be replaced naturally so the world won't be barren." Yun Che growled and retorted

"Strength is everything to me, it is what I have learnt from the beginning and if I can see a path I will follow. You have been an obstacle for too long Uzumaki and I will definitely make you pay for this when I am done." With his words finished, Yun Che vanished leaving Naruto alone who just shook his head at the words

"I should not have expected anything else; they have to die for my peace." Naruto muttered in a forlorn tone

* * *

"So kids, how is the mission going?" Naruto enquired as he appeared in the slums, near the church where the people were gathered for lunch

"Master Naruto, it is going well. We are just waiting for the enemies to appear." Karin replied as she saw Naruto

Naruto looked around the place and really understand why anyone would want to destroy it; it was trash dump with no redeeming quality.

"Why hasn't anyone just cleaned this up and given the people new homes after destroying it, if they want it to be clean?" Naruto questioned

"Because they do not want to waste resources on these people." Karin replied in a calm manner but Naruto understood what she meant, not waste on useless people

"And Eve can't do this because they consider you all monsters." Naruto muttered as he walked towards the food table, it was a very poor meal but hunger was the best spice so the children enjoyed it

"Children how would you like to eat something delicious and live in peace, and enjoy the life like normal people." Naruto said loudly attracting everyone's attention; his voice was hypnotic and filled with warmth that the denizens of the slum felt safe and loved

"I want it" A little boy muttered and soon other followed, as the voice demanded what they desired from the heart

"As you wish" Naruto muttered with a smile and the world in front of them changed into something beautiful

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment

Yun Che: ATG

Chu Feng: MGA


End file.
